All You Need Is Me
by XGlamorousxGlueX
Summary: In which Sirius and Remus take a quick 'break' during James and Lily's wedding. R/S


**Well, this is awkward O_o **

**Behold my first attempt at writing smut. What started as a message between my friend and I became an idea I just couldn't get out of my little head. Takes place at James and Lily's wedding.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, blah. blah, blah. We all know Remus and Sirius were more than friends :D**

**All You Need Is Me**

* * *

><p>'James, lad! How do you feel now that you've married such a lovely girl?'<p>

'Lily! Darling, you look absolutely beautiful. What a wonderful reception this is.'

"Come on, you two! Give each other a kiss!'

xxxxxx

'Fuck,' moaned Remus as Sirius kissed his way up the pale column of his neck. Never mind that the Potters' garden was overrun with James and Lily's family members. Never mind the fact that members of the Order were wild and free. The only thing that was important was the way Sirius palmed his cock through his tailored suit. Remus only hoped no one bothered checking this particular shed behind the house.

'Alright, Moony.' whispered Sirius while licking the shell of Remus' ear. 'I'm going to take care of this,' he said while giving Remus' cock a firm squeeze, earning him a strangled whimper. 'But you have to be very, very quiet.'

'Yes...just do it. Please.' Remus begged without shame as Sirius undid his trousers. As if he wasn't close to coming like a fucking virgin, Sirius decided that being a cock tease was in order by unzipping Remus' trousers slowly, taking his sweet time.

Remus threw caution to the wind and grabbed Sirius by his shirt collar (dress shirt, which was easier to wrinkle and annoying to remove) and kissed him hungrily. He forced his tongue past Sirius' lips, not even bothering with foreplay. Sirius loved it when Remus was too horny to think. Plus the added bonus of being almost in public or the chance of having someone walked in went straight to his cock.

Sirius pushed Remus against the wall, a loud thud blending in with their harsh breathing and moans.

'Shit, I can't...I have to fuck you. Now. I have to...fuck you.' Sirius wasn't even thinking straight when he turned Remus around, pulling his trousers and pants down together. He palmed the pale but firm arse cheek before giving it a sharp slap.

'Fuck me, Pads. Hard,' moaned Remus while pressing himself back unto Sirius' crotch. As if electrified, Sirius jerked forward, driving the other man into the wall.

"Mmm, almost. Almost…" Sirius quickly undid his trousers all while keeping his shirt and robes on. He grabbed Remus by the shoulders and brought him back against his chest. Back arched and knees slightly bent, Remus let his head lull back as Sirius untucked his neatly pressed shirt out of his trousers and ran his hands under the fabric. Every rib was touched and both nipples were tugged on before the shirt was opened without care.

The mere fact that Sirius was fully dressed and he was partly naked was enough to send Remus over the edge. It made Remus whimper wantonly, just thinking about what they looked like in this position.

'Remember, stay quiet,' Sirius chuckled as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

'Shut the fuck up and FUCK' Remus' words turned into whimpers as Sirius slid into him in one, slick thrust.

'Why…are you always…tight' Sirius breathed into his ear while pushing into Remus slowly.

'Harder. Now. Fuck me' was what Remus meant to say. But all that came out of his swollen lips were choked moans and harsh exhales of air.

'Shhh, mate. You want to come don't you,' laughed Sirius before pressing him against the wall again, picking up his pace while pressing his face into the crook of Remus' neck.

'Oh shit, Sirius…oh shit' Remus babbled uncontrollably as he arched back again, kissing Sirius in an awkward and sloppy kiss.

'Come on, Remus. Come for me, baby' Sirius moaned into Remus mouth which was open but emitted no sound. He grabbed Remus' cock and tugged in a way that should have hurt if it hadn't been what Remus had been waiting for. In an instant, Remus went stiff, snapped his mouth closed, and clutched his hands onto Sirius' thighs as he came harder and longer than ever before. It took Sirius a couple of thrust for him to come, biting the spot where neck met shoulder to stifle the would-be loud moan.

It took a while to get their heart rate back to normal. The sound of the guests cheering reminded them that they were still at a wedding and still were expected to be mingling.

'I can't feel my legs' Remus said while he shakily stood up, still out of breath and sweaty from their exuberant fuck.

'I can't feel my cock. Thought you were going to rip it right off' Sirius kissed the red mark on Remus' shoulder. 'We have to work on loosening you up more'

Remus, who was already butting up his shirt and fixing his hair, turned slightly and gave him a sly grin. 'Don't complain, Pads. You know like it tight.'

Sirius had never wanted to skip partying and alcohol in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah. <strong>

**Reviews, thoughts? Free Red Vines for all! **

**Thanks :D**


End file.
